fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Hawks
Healing Wings “I’m here” A relatively monotonous voice echoed from the entrance of the guild building; sweat rolled from Hawk's figure as he stood dispassionately looking at the guild. “What is in need of assistance, Randall-sama?” He asked politely, before Hans berated him, “Stop being formal and get in here, you bumbling bird! We need you to heal these two immediately! They’ve been afflicted with unusual magic!” Hawk understood the orders and immediately went inside; inside he found the two injured bodies lying side by side, and his facial expression immediately reverted to that of sympathy. “Give me one moment, please.” Hawk requested, before magical energy flooded his being in a vivid green aura. Letting his right hand out, a scythe materialized in it, with an unusual, glass-like blade in the interior. Artemis shouted, “Oi, what are you doing!? Do you plan to give them-!?” Artemis was cut off immediately by Randall, who gave a small nod as he allowed Hawk to proceed. “I bequeath the unholy paradox, Máo-Dùn; provide me with your assistance!” In an instant, the scythe’s blade glowed, and Hawk’s eyes shone brightly, before he exclaimed, “Life’s Harbinger!” Two swift strikes was all it took; unseen by everyone else, Hawk had slashed through the abdomen of both Priscilla and Norma. From herein, a strange effect occurred; a bright light suddenly appeared in both of their stomachs, appearing to begin closing the most serious of injuries and bringing their depleting magical energy to a more stable level. Upon it did so, Hawk immediately moved to the next process. “You, and you, bring me the medical supplies you possess; we are going to immediately begin the process of healing their wounds. Don’t dilly-dally, go!” Hawk told Luna and Garrett, both of whom immediately complied too his orders. “The rest of you, pick up these two girls and take them to a room where I can operate on them. Healing Magic is a rather lengthy, irritable process. I want no distractions, understood?” Hawk told all of them with a tone of authority, and everyone nodded silently as he went into the room. “Right; I believe it’s time.” Hawk reassured himself, before he covered himself with his own aura once again. Just afterward, Luna and Garrett entered the room, towels and other medical supplies in hand. Hawk’s finger pointed to the table across the room; both mages understood and put the supplies where required. In the same timeframe, Hawk began the process of healing both mages at once. Healing Magic worked in a particular way, as it was adapted to the user’s own magical power. Of course, with Hawk it had to be quite difficult considering his origins; in essence, it used his own magical energy which subsequently transforms from energy to matter inside the body. The matter it transformed into were specific enzymes designed to catalyse metabolic reactions, particularly those with clotting and injury repair. Due to the complexity of this process, it could easily be disrupted and ruined if it went wrong. Hawk kept his palms on the stomachs of both Priscilla and Norma, whom were still cringing slightly at the pain from their wounds. Upon doing so, white magical energy flooded into their bodies, beginning to cause an accelerated clotting process of the bleeding wounds that existed on the two mages. Soon afterwards, the magical energy’s influence began to close the greater flesh wounds, and as the process was nearing its completion, Hawk took his palms away from their body carefully, as to not aggravate any open injuries. “Hans please come in.” Hawk called out silently, as the spectacled mage soon entered the door. “You require something, Hawk?” Hawk began to walk out of the bedroom, as he told Hans, “The magic used on them was very formidable, and very dangerous. Take extra caution. I’ve healed them enough to allow their natural healing process and some medicine to completely cure them, but make sure to ask for our help if required. I don’t want you fighting a futile battle, my leader.” “Heh, aren’t you so concerned?” Hans grinned, before Hawk left the building silently, receiving the gazes of the rest of the guild members. “You guys can come in now, but don’t make noise.” Hans told them, as they began to flood in through the door. All of them were silent, mourning over the injuries of their comrades. Meanwhile, Artemis’ rage began to boil; clenching his fist, he vowed, “I will…hunt them down.” The King Wanders “Ahem…where am I?” The figure asked, as he came out of the shadows that were hiding him. He was shown to be a tall, relatively muscular man with a green tee-shirt, brown vest and a pair of jeans adorned on him; complementing this was his head of brown hair, which fell down to his neck and exposed his bright green eyes. “Hello there, mystery man.” A womanly voice approached from the man’s left. He quickly turned around to notice a pregnant woman with long, flowing red hair and a simple, homely attire. “You are?” The man responded, to which the woman didn’t take kindly. “Now excuse you, but isn’t it proper etiquette to introduce yourself prior to asking someone else’s identity; especially when you’re conversing with a lady, of all things!?” Her tone spiked up a bit, causing the man to be slightly intimidated. “My name is Álmos Velius. I’m a treasure hunter, specifically looking for Desperados. Ma’am, would you perhaps like to introduce yourself and point me in their direction?” Almos asked, with a gentleman-like tone exuding from him. “Why hello there Almos; my name is Leia Mordant. It’s very nice to meet you, treasure hunter. As for Desperados; please keep moving east, you will find an unorthodox, motel-like building. That’s where you’ll find them.” She smiled, before leaving off the other direction. Almos was intrigued, but had no time to waste. He moved onwards towards the east, in pursuit of his goal. Fin Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters